Finding Hannibal
by Theatrefangirl014
Summary: When The A-Team receives a well-deserved break, they each head off in their separate ways to relax a little before Decker finds them again. But when Hannibal never checks in with the other guys, they get worried. Has something happened to Hannibal? Did Decker finally catch up with The A-Team's fearless leader?


**Finding Hannibal**

 **(A-Team and Emergency! Crossover)**

 **4th Story in the Finding Series**

"Hannibal, when are we gonna get a break? We've been on the road for weeks doin' mission after mission. I'm tired of runnin'," B.A. stated, slapping the steering wheel to make his point.

"Yeah, Hannibal. He's got a point. We've done approximately five missions without any downtime." Face smoothed his hair and sighed.

"Ok, Face, I get the picture," Hannibal said, lighting a cigar. "What do you think, Murdock?"

Murdock adjusted his baseball cap and then moaned. "Oh, Hannibal, I'm so darn tired right now that I could just fall asleep…right here and right now."

Hannibal thought about what the team had said for a few seconds and then decided, "We'll put it to a vote." He looked around the van at all the members of the team. "B.A.?"

"Break."

"Face?"

"Break."

"Murdock?" Silence filled the van. "Murdock?"

"I can't believe it!" Face exclaimed. He pointed at Murdock. "He's sleeping! He's really sleeping!" Face shook his head in amusement.

"Wake him up, Face. I've got an idea." Hannibal grinned, puffing his cigar.

"Oh no! Not again!" Face moaned, running his fingers through his blond hair.

Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and said, "Don't worry, Face. I think you'll like this one."

Face rolled his eyes and nodded, "Alright." Face gently shook Murdock, but nothing happened. So, he shook him a little harder. All of the sudden, Murdock became a flurry of motion, flinging his arms and legs around wildly. "Ahhhh! The hurricane! It's overtaking me! Wooaaah!"

When Murdock started moving around wildly, Face didn't have enough time to move out of the way, so he got punched right in the eye. "Ouch! Murdock!" Face shouted angrily.

Murdock opened his eyes and gasped in surprise to see Face backing away from him with the beginnings of a black eye forming. "Face! What happened to you?"

"What do you THINK happened, Murdock?" Face yelled, guarding his eye with his hand.

"Cut it out, you two!" Hannibal commanded. Instantly, the bickering stopped. "Alright, now, I agree. We all need a break. That last job we had, we were sloppy and unprofessional. We need to take time to relax a bit and get our game together."

B.A. nodded. "I'm all for that, man. But I want to see my mama."

"Sure, B.A. You can see your mama, Face can see his brother, I can see Maggie, and Murdock can go back to the VA and play with Billy."

"That sounds good, Hannibal. Real good," B.A. added with a grin.

"Yeah…it's good," Murdock said sullenly.

"Now that that's settled, maybe we can have some peace and quiet?" Hannibal questioned sternly, looking back at Murdock and Face. "Murdock, what did you do now?"

"Hannibal, tell me the truth, how bad is it?" Face asked, obviously concerned about his no longer flawless face.

Hannibal leaned toward Face and did a once over. "Sorry kid, it looks like you're going to have a pretty big shiner."

"Awww, Hannibal…" he whined.

"B.A. can get you an ice pack at our next stop." Hannibal gave B.A. a glance and then resumed puffing on his cigar.

B.A. glanced in his rearview mirror and noted the alarming shade of black and blue already evident around Face's eye. "That crazy fool! Now we're gonna have trouble getting a decent hotel!" he exclaimed gruffly, clearly annoyed at the extra trouble the 'crazy fool' had caused.

"I'm sorry, Face. I didn't mean to hit you," Murdock said sincerely. "That hurricane just overtook me, and I had no control," he explained. "You understand, don't you?" He gave Face one of his sad puppy dog faces that made his apology very hard not to accept.

"Not really," he paused, noting Murdock's frown deepening. "But I accept your apology anyway."

FINDING SERIES

So the next day, B.A. was headed off to Chicago to see his mother, Face left for Los Angeles to see his half-brother, Hannibal headed off to Bad Rock to see Maggie Sullivan, and Murdock left for the V.A. Hospital to spend some quality time with Billy (his imaginary dog).

FINDING SERIES

Mrs. Baracus bustled around her Chicago apartment, putting the finishing touches on the food. She had just received word that her son, Bosco, would be coming home for a week, and she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect when he arrived.

Hearing a knock at the door, she gave the room a once over and tucked a stray hair into her messy bun. "Who is it?" she called out cautiously in case it wasn't her son.

"It's me, mama," a voice whispered back.

She opened the door wide to see her son standing there with his Mohawk, feather earrings, tons of gold jewelry, and big smile. "B.A.! Oh, it's so good to have you home, baby!" she exclaimed, giving him a big bear hug.

"It's good to be home, mama!"

"Come in, come in!" Mrs. Baracus ushered B.A. into the room and closed the door behind them. "The food's all ready. I made your favorite!"

"Mama, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me!"

"Now, it's not every day that I get to see you." She showed him to the table. "So let me spoil you while I can," she added.

FINDING SERIES

Face smoothed his fake mustache, making sure that it stuck better than the last one, and gave himself a once over. His disguise was not the most ingenious, but it certainly wasn't his sloppiest disguise either. He was dressed as a gang leader from New York complete with slicked back hair, shiny buckles, ragged jeans, and of course, lots of leather.

Giving the leather vest a firm tug, he opened the car door, gave it a gentle slam, and approached the door of Station 51. He knocked and waited.

"Coming!" a voice shouted.

A few seconds later, Captain Stanley opened the door. Not recognizing Face, he introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Captain Stanley. Is there anything I can do for you, sir?"

"Hey man, I'm looking for an ole buddy of mine. A guy by the name of Gage. Of course, we's used to call 'em Johnnyboy," Face replied in a very authentic-sounding New York accent.

Cap raised his eyebrows slightly and hesitantly answered, "John Gage, yeah he works here. But he's out on a run just now. Would you like to come in, Mister…"

"Jack Delaney formerly known as Da Man. Yeah, that would be great." He spat on the grass, making his performance even more realistic and making Cap even more uncomfortable.

Cap ran his hand through his hair. _Who in the world is this guy? John never mentioned a friend from New York. And I certainly never heard him mention an 'ole buddy' of his named Jack 'The Man' Delaney._ Giving Jack another glance, he sent up a silent prayer, " _Please let Gage get back soon!"_

"Captain Stanley was it?" Face asked. Cap nodded. "Are we just gonna stand around out here all day or are you's gonna let me in to wait for my buddy? It's getting awful hot out here!"

"Uh, yeah. Come in, Mr. Delaney." He opened the door a few more inches.

Face gave the door a firm push and entered the station. He surveyed the interior and then stood face to face with Cap. "Nice station ya got here."

Cap rubbed his hands nervously and tried to nod convincingly. "Yeah, it is. Isn't it?"

"Ya got some place in here for a guy ta sit or do I hafta stand around here all day?" Face asked roughly, trying to stay in character.

"Oh, we have some couches and chairs over here." He walked to the kitchen area with Face close on his heels.

All the other guys of Station 51 heard the visitor and Cap coming and gathered around to meet them.

"Hey, Cap. Who's this?" Chet asked, eying the stranger curiously.

"This is Jack Delaney."

"Also known as Da Man," Face added with a grin. He adjusted the buckles of his leather jacket and looked up to see Chet watching him intently. "Hey!" he shouted. "What are ya looking at, ya punk?" he questioned angrily.

Instantly Chet shrunk back, "Uh…I uh...nothing. I wasn't…looking at anything." He looked to the others for help, but getting none, he added hurriedly, "I'll just, you know, finish making supper." Chet hurried to the stove and proceeded to finish what he had been doing when they had entered.

"Great, I'm starved!" Face took a seat on the couch and to Captain Stanley's horror put his feet up on the newly cleaned couch—boots and all.

Captain Stanley cringed. _Where in the world is Johnny? I need to get this guy out of here!_

Mike interrupted his thoughts. "Cap, Roy and Johnny just got back in."

"Thanks, Mike." He turned to his New York visitor and explained, "John and his partner just got in, but don't get up. I'll tell John and—" he started.

"Na, I want ta see ma man." He got up, dusted off his jacket, and followed Cap into the bay.

Johnny and Roy looked up from the conversation that they had been having.

Before either one of them could say a word about the visitor, Cap quickly explained, "Roy, come with me. This guy wants to talk to Johnny." He gave the visitor one more look and ushered Roy into the kitchen.

"What was that all about, Cap?" Roy asked, gazing toward the bay area. "Who was that guy?"

"He said he was an old friend of Johnny's but as you can see, he's not your average Californian." Cap glanced toward the bay and whispered, "Honestly, he gives me the creeps."

Roy furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a second. "Do you think Johnny really knows him? Or do you think it's some kind of prank?"

"I don't know." He shook his head vigorously. "But I certainly hope that wasn't the kind of crowd that Johnny used to hang out with."

FINDING SERIES

"What's this all about?" Johnny asked, looking the New Yorker in the eye. "You're not some old pal of mine."

"Ya, actually I am." Face looked around cautiously and then whispered in his normal voice, "What's the problem, didn't you recognize me, Johnny?"

Johnny's jaw dropped in surprise. "Face?" he whispered back. "Is that really you?"

Face smirked and picked up the accent again, "Ya, man. It's been a long, long time."

Johnny clapped him on the shoulder, "It's good to see you. We all have missed you around here. So what are you doing around here like this?"

"I wasn't sure if Decker's been snooping around here recently. I thought it would be a whole lot safer if I just, you know, appeared to be an old friend of yours."

"Wow, you sure had me fooled. You sure look like a gang leader to me. That shiner looks real."

"It is," Face said, rubbing his eye gently. "Murdock accidently took a swing at me."

"Oh, well I think it just made you more believable." Johnny grinned and tried not to laugh. "And did you see Cap's face?"

Face chuckled and Johnny joined him.

"You should have seen Chet's face. He was so scared!"

The half brothers shared another laugh before Johnny added, "That'll teach The Phantom to leave me alone!"

Looking towards the kitchen area, Johnny asked, "What now?"

Face's blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he replied, "You follow my lead."

Johnny smiled. "This is gonna be great!" The two walked side by side into the kitchen.

"Hey fellas!" Face shouted out. "My Jonnnyboy here has offered to let me stay with him for a week. Looks like I'm gonna be seeing a lot of the likes of you's."

On hearing this news Cap, Chet, and the others paled at the thought.

Johnny patted Face on the shoulder before adding, "And I told him he could stay here and keep you guys company while Roy and I are out on runs."

Chet looked around at the guys and plucked up the courage to say, "But you wouldn't want to hang out with boring firefighters like us all day, would you?"

Face stroked his mustache thoughtfully. "Hmmm, you make a good point. But if dat's da cost I gotta pay to see Johnnyboy, then it's worth it spending it with boring folks like you's."

Unable to take it anymore, Johnny burst out laughing and Face joined him.

The others looked around, frightened at the sudden outburst.

"What's so funny?" Chet asked.

"You guys!" Johnny shouted. "Don't you recognize who this is?" He presented Face to them. The guys all shook their heads. "Go on, tell them."

Face dropped the accent. "Hi, guys! How are ya?"

Marco was the first one to recognize who it was and gave him a big hug. "Well if it isn't Face!"

They all laughed and welcomed Face back to the station.

"You had us worried there, Face! But I'm so glad you're not really Jack Delaney," Cap said with a sigh.

"You should have seen you guys' faces!" Johnny exclaimed.

"So what are you doing here?" Chet asked.

Then Face and Johnny told everyone the story behind the disguise, and everyone was glad that Face was back.

FINDING SERIES

Hannibal hopped in the rental car and headed to Bad Rock. He couldn't wait to see Maggie Sullivan again, and he was hoping that she would be happy to see him, too.

Soon, he was driving through the town of Bad Rock. He looked at the streets and stores and remembered all that the A-Team had done the last time they were in town. He smiled at the thought of the victory they had all shared against the biker gang.

He could see Maggie's house up ahead. But something wasn't right. Her car was in its usual spot, and nothing looked physically out of the ordinary, but he still had a funny feeling about it all. Nevertheless, he pulled off the road and walked to the door. It was unlocked, so he entered the house.

All was quiet inside, the only sounds were those of the clock ticking and the soft footfalls of his feet. He pulled his gun out and cocked it, holding it at the ready in case trouble came knocking.

He quickly scanned each room, but finding no one, he kept looking. Soon, he reached the exam room—a room he remembered well from the team's last visit to Bad Rock when B.A. was hurt bad. He put his ear to the door before opening it in case someone was inside, but hearing nothing, he slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door.

The room appeared to be uninhabited, until he heard several guns and rifles being cocked along with Decker's voice. "Drop it, Smith! You're surrounded."

FINDING SERIES

Meanwhile, Murdock was having fun playing with his imaginary friend, Billy the dog. "Billy! Billy! Fetch!" Murdock threw the Frisbee across his room energetically. "No Billy! You have to catch it. Not sit on it! Now get off!" he shouted, pushing his imaginary dog off the Frisbee. "Maybe we should play something else. How about cards? Do you like playing cards, Billy?"

FINDING SERIES

Hannibal slowly put the gun on the floor and put his hands in the air as he had been instructed to do.

"Check him and cuff him!" Decker shouted to his men.

The men approached him and patted him down. They retrieved his gun from the floor and concluded, "He's clean, sir." They snapped the handcuffs onto him quickly.

"Where's the rest of the A-Team, Smith?" Decker asked, glaring at Hannibal.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he shot back sarcastically.

"Button it, Smith. I don't have time for your games."

"Now that's the problem with you, Decker. You are always so tight and tense because you never take the time to play games."

Decker growled angrily. "Get him out of here."

While the MP's were taking him, Decker turned to Maggie. "Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Sullivan. I really appreciate it."

Decker walked outside with so much confidence. He had just caught the leader of the A-Team and not a single vehicle had been damaged, not a single shot had been fired, and there had not been a single complication. Today was going to be his lucky day or so he thought.

He gave the orders, and Hannibal was loaded into the back of one of the MP vehicles. Then, they set off for the stockade with Decker leading the procession of vehicles.

Hannibal sat in the back seat thinking. He had walked right into Decker's trap. He needed to think of a plan. He needed to get in contact with the others. But how?

Hannibal lit a cigar and tried to block out the noise of the military radio, the MP's talking, and all the other noise that seemed to surround him. He closed his eyes and thought out all of his options. He could wait for the rest of the team to notice his absence and come to save him…but that could take several days. Or he could try to break out of the stockade once they got there…but that would take time, too. Time was something he didn't really have. But what other options did he have?

He opened his eyes and lazily glanced around the interior of the vehicle. He noted that the vehicle was quite well-equipped in the front half, but the back of the vehicle was somewhat lacking. He rested his hand on the door handle and looked down. To his surprise, it was not locked. That started the wheels turning in his head.

He looked out the window, trying to map out the next part of his escape plan. He had the how, now he just needed the where. Up ahead, he saw a big hill with a lake on the bottom. There was no guardrail at the part where the hill met the road, and it would be the perfect place for him to jump out.

Now, all he had to do was anticipate how Decker would react. Being that Decker was two cars in front of the one he was in, Hannibal figured that that in itself would buy him enough time to get away.

He glanced out the window again. They were almost by the hill. But then he realized that the MP's had guns, and he would be an easy target in an open space like that. He sighed and tried to find a better spot.

After a few minutes, he found another hill without a guard rail. It had a river running through the bottom, but it had one thing that the other spot didn't. It had lots of trees and bushes that would cover him and hopefully protect him from the MP's guns.

The hill was coming up, so Hannibal announced to the MP's, "Sorry, I realized I forgot my toothbrush at home, I'll have to catch up with you later!" Then he opened the door handle and leapt from the vehicle.

As he started to tumble down the hillside, he heard tires screeching, Decker shouting, and guns shooting. All of the sudden, he felt a hot searing pain in his side. As he continued to tumble down the hill, he thought he saw blood, too.

Finally, when he rolled to a halt at the bottom of the hill, he was all dizzy. Once his head cleared, he heard the MP's trying to find a way down to him. He put his hand to his side and found where the blood was coming from. There was a hole in his right abdomen. _One of the MP's must have hit his mark._ He ripped a piece of cloth off his shirt and tried to apply pressure. But he knew that time was running out, and he needed to get out of there fast. So he finally gave up his efforts to stop the bleeding and tried to wade into the river. _If I can get further downstream, I might be able to throw Decker off my trail and find a place to hide awhile and get this bleeding stopped._

FINDING SERIES

Johnny and Roy had just left on a run, and Face was left with the rest of the crew. He was still in full disguise, but he had lost the accent, since he was around trustworthy people. "You know, I really should check in with Hannibal and the others."

Cap nodded. "Yeah, he worries about you guys. I'm sure he would appreciate knowing you made it here safely."

Face grinned. "Yeah, I guess he does. We're like a family. Hannibal's our 'father' and leader. B.A. and Murdock are my 'brothers' and friends. Then, of course, Johnny's my brother, too."

"I guess you could say we're like a family, too," Mike piped up. "Cap is our worrying father, and the rest of us are all mischievous brothers."

"That's a nice thought," Face said, smoothing his hair with his hand. "I never really had a family growing up, but it's nice to have one now. There's always someone looking out for you, watching your back, and caring for you. That's something special alright," Face thought aloud. "I'll try to get him on the phone."

For the next few minutes, Face tried to get ahold of Hannibal. But, there was no answer. _That's really strange. I thought for sure that he'd be waiting for us to check in. Maybe he's preoccupied. I'll try to get through tomorrow._

FINDING SERIES

Hannibal had finally shaken Decker off of his tail. He could finally rest. He waded back to the shore and found a small empty cave. By now, he was soaked through with water, and the blood just kept coming. He tore more of his shirt and used the wet material to apply pressure. Finally, the blood flow decreased and stopped. Relieved and exhausted, Hannibal fell into a restless sleep cold and alone.

FINDING SERIES

The next morning, Face tried to call Hannibal again and couldn't get ahold of him. _Something's not right. Maybe I should call B.A. and Murdock and see if they've talked to him._

So Face called B.A. and Murdock. But neither one of them had gotten ahold of Hannibal either. Face decided to call Maggie Sullivan. But just to be on the safe side, he had Johnny make the call in case Decker was listening.

"Hello. This is Dr. Sullivan speaking."

"Hello, Dr. Sullivan, you don't know me and this is a bit awkward, but one of my friend's dogs went missing in your area the other day. I was wondering if you had seen him. He's a big gray dog."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I've got a lot of visitors at the moment. However, he might have been the dog that got picked up by the pound yesterday. Did he have a collar?"

"No, he didn't have anything."

"Well, I think that was him then. He was picked up and then got the latch undone and jumped out. The poor thing! I heard he was injured and is somewhere out there all alone. I would help you look for him, but as I said before, I have lots of visitors."

"Thank you, miss."

"You're welcome. I hope you find your dog soon."

Johnny hung up the phone and turned to Face. "That code you gave me worked perfectly. Dr. Sullivan understood and used the code because there were MP's listening. She said that Hannibal was picked up by the MP's yesterday. But, he escaped, and she thinks he's injured."

Face smoothed his hair nervously. "Did she say how bad he was injured or anything else useful?"

"Uh, she said that he jumped out of a car. That's it."

Face sighed. "That's not much to go on, it could have been anywhere from her house to the stockade…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get the others, and we're going to find him. I'm sorry I couldn't spent more time with you, Johnny, but Hannibal needs us now."

Johnny nodded and put his hand on Face's shoulder. "I understand. We can catch up later."

"Thanks for understanding. See you later!"

"Bye, Face."

FINDING SERIES

Hannibal awoke to find himself shivering with fever and very disoriented. _Why am I in a cave? What happened to me? Why do I feel this way?_ Slowly, he tried to get to his feet, but the world tilted and turned and whirled around him. He fell to the ground and laid there, trying to clear away the fog and the dizziness. After what seemed like an eternity, he started to remember some of what had happened. _I was in Bad Rock visiting Maggie. But somehow I got shot and ended up here._

In his muddled state of mind, he still realized that he was in desperate need of a doctor. So he tried to make his way to Maggie's house. He couldn't remember where it was, but he knew that if he could get up the hill, that would at least be progress.

After his failed attempt at trying to walk up the hill, he decided to try the painstakingly slow process of crawling up the hill. So that's what he did. He would crawl and then rest and then crawl and then rest.

When he got about halfway up the hill, he felt so tired and sick that he just had to stop. That was the last thing he remembered feeling before he passed out in the grass.

FINDING SERIES

In a few hours, the three were all together trying to figure out what their game plan would be. But everyone had a completely different idea from everyone else.

Finally, Face had had enough. "Quiet! We need to stop the bickering and work together as a team."

"But we can't work as a team," Murdock said, "if we are missing a member."

"Shut up, fool!" B.A. shouted rubbing his many rings. "All we gotta do is just appoint a temporary leader."

"But who? Who? Who?" Murdock said, making an owl impression and flapping his arms like wings.

"Quit that jibber jabber! We always go by rank so let's go by rank," B.A. reasoned, looking directly at Face.

"That you be you, oh, Facial One," Murdock announced, patting Face's shoulder.

"Me? But I—" Face started.

"No but's. You are our leader—for now."

"So what's the plan?" Murdock questioned stroking his imaginary beard.

"Well, uh, Maggie's is full of MP's but from the message it sounded like it wasn't that far out of Bad Rock."

"Are we splitting up or sticking together?" B.A. asked, adjusted his gold chains.

"Sticking together. We'll start right outside of the town and drive towards the stockade. She also said in the message that he jumped out of one of the MP vehicles, so he must have had a decent spot to jump to."

"See? You ain't so bad at this, Face." B.A. said, clapping him on the shoulder.

Face nodded his head and grinned, enjoying the compliment. Then he thought about Hannibal and the urgency of the situation. "Alright, guys, let's go find Hannibal!"

FINDING SERIES

B.A. started in the town of Bad Rock and drove along the road slowly while Face and Murdock pointed out potential places that Hannibal could have jumped out at. Finally, they decided on a hill with trees, bushes, and brush as coverage, and a river at the bottom.

They parked the van and covered it over with branches and began their descent down the hill. Unfortunately, the hill was much steeper than it appeared to be, but the team pushed on with determination in their hearts.

When they finally reached the bottom, B.A. found a piece of material. "It's Hannibal's," B.A. said, showing them the blood-covered material.

"Wow, that must have been some hole! There's a lot of blood on that thing," Murdock commented.

Face shuddered at the thought. He remembered all too well the feeling of being alone and lost. _And to think that Hannibal is injured bad, too. We have to find him. We just have to._ His shook the thoughts from his head and concentrated on the matter at hand—finding him. "Alright guys, where do you think he went from here? Upstream or downstream?"

They decided that downstream would be a more likely answer. So they waded down, carefully checking the banks as they went by.

They would have passed right by the spot he had stopped at, if Murdock hadn't noticed the 'peculiar-looking animal prints that look an awful lot like human footprints'.

"Good work, Murdock. He was here." Face looked to and fro trying to find any other piece of evidence pointing to the direction he had taken from there. His eyes roamed over the rugged landscape looking for anything out of place. Soon, they settled on a piece of cloth. "Guys, I think I found something." He picked it up and found that it too was completely soaked in blood.

"Man, Hannibal must be in really bad shape," B.A. added. "But it's too late to look any further. We'll have to stay here for the night."

"No!" Face shouted. "We are not going to give up just because it is nighttime now. We can't!"

B.A. saw Face's distress and held Face's shoulders so that he couldn't move. "Face, we all know that you feel like you owe it to Hannibal to keep looking—we all do. But Hannibal's good at concealing himself. He could be asleep up in a tree, and we could walk right by him in the dark and not even know. We all need some rest. Then we can start out early tomorrow, alright?"

Face nodded, knowing that he had been beat. "At sunrise we start searching again. Until then, two will sleep, and the other will keep guard."

FINDING SERIES

At sunrise, the threesome made their way up the hill. It was slow going, but they had hopes that they would find Hannibal before they reached the top, so they combed every last inch of the hill as thoroughly as they could.

Face had been deep in thought all morning. _What if we don't find Hannibal? What if Decker finds him first? What if he doesn't make it?_ Face closed his eyes and tried to block out all the negative thoughts. While his eyes were closed, he thought he heard a sound. So he quickly motioned for B.A. and Murdock to be quiet.

In the stillness of the morning, a barely audible moan was heard somewhere just ahead of them. All three of them ran and almost stumbled over Hannibal, who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Hannibal!" Face called his name. But all he received as a response was a moan. Face immediately took Hannibal's pulse. Looking up at B.A. and Murdock, he said, "We need to get him to a doctor. His pulse is very weak and thready. He's also burning up with fever."

"But there's only Doc Sullivan, and the MP's are there." Murdock scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to think of another doctor close by.

"No, it's simple. All we have to do is get him to the van and give him a disguise so good that he could be treated by Dr. Sullivan right under the noses of the MP's."

Although Face's idea was met with a bit of conflict, they quickly admitted that it was worth a shot. Face went to get the van and the other two carried Hannibal up the hillside.

FINDING SERIES

By the time they arrived in town. Face and Murdock had gotten a rental car and had applied some of the best disguises yet for both themselves and Hannibal.

Face and Murdock took Hannibal to the door of Maggie's house while B.A. sat waiting with the van at the edge of the woods, ready to come in and get them when the action started.

Face and Murdock knocked on the door, "Maggie? Maggie? Help us please! It's Uncle Max and Uncle Billy! Grandpa Jones got himself hurt bad on the tractor this morning!"

The MP's curiously peeked out of the windows and then let Maggie through.

Fortunately, Maggie had an idea of what was going on and played along. "Uncle Max! Uncle Billy! Come in! Bring Grandpa Jones in at once!"

Face and Murdock carried Hannibal into the exam room and not a single MP suspected a thing (and it also helped that Decker was elsewhere patrolling the roads and setting up roadblocks, looking for them.)

"Gentlemen," Maggie said to the MP's, "Grandpa Jones is hurt very bad, and I'm going to need to do surgery. You'll have to leave the room. Max and Billy can stay and help me."

The MP's obeyed and stepped out, and immediately the blinds were shut, and she began to peel away the layers of Hannibal's fat suit to get to the wound. She quickly got the bullet out, cleaned him up, stitched him up, and started an IV.

"How's he doing?" Face asked concerned.

"He's doing rather well for what he's been through. I know you guys need to get out of here before Decker gets back, and although I say you shouldn't move him, I'll make an exception. I'll give you enough bandages to last for a while and I'll give you some extra saline for the IV."

"Thanks, Maggie," B.A. said with a smile. "I know Hannibal would be proud of you."

Maggie smiled and gazed at Hannibal's face. "Thanks, B.A. Now you guys better get out of here."

They put the layers of Hannibal's fat suit back on and carried him out right in front of the MP's. They would have gotten away scot-free if Decker hadn't showed up at the very minute they were leaving.

Decker saw Face and Murdock carrying Hannibal and immediately went into a tirade about how his MP's were not supposed to let anyone see Dr. Sullivan unless they were cleared by him. But when he saw them put Hannibal into the A-Team van, he realized his men had been duped yet again and then he really got furious. "After them!"

During all this, Hannibal had woken up. As soon as he was placed in the van, he shouted out the window as loud as he could, "So long, Decker!" Then, when the van was off, he added, "I love it when a plan comes together!"


End file.
